meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends TV Series Episodes and Morals!
The Wrong Side of the Tracks - Spårens Fel Sida (Translation: Both remains the same AND can also mean: "The Tracks' Wrong Side" Btw!) Moral: If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing right! - Om ett jobb är värt att göra, är det värt att göra rätt! From Hero to Eternity - Snöbollen eller Tvätten? (Translation: The Snowball or The Laundry?) Moral: It all comes out in the wash! - Allt kommer ut i tvätten! And the Kitchen Sink - Och Köksvasken (Translation: Same words, also, another Swedish Word for "Kitchen Sink" could be: "Köksbänk" or "Diskbänk" Btw!) Moral: Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater! - Släng inte barnet med barnvatten! Party Animal - Festprisse (Translation: Same title, but another Swedish word for "Party Animal" would be: "Party Djur" Since "Djur" means "Animal" btw!) Moral: Life's a party and everyone is invited! - Livet är en fest och alla är inbjudna! Ipso Fatso - Ipso Fetto (Translation: Same words, tho "Fetto" could mean other Swedish stuff such as: "Tjockis" or in English: "Fatty" To be clear!) Moral: The way to one's heart is through their stomach! - Vägen till ens hjärta är genom magen! Don't Yank My Chain - Släpp Inte Min Kedja (Translation: Same word, tho it means "Don't drop my chain" and "Dra/ryck" can also mean "Yank" btw, so kind off same!) Moral: A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link! - En kedja är bara lika stark som den svagaste länken! Doggone It - Hundratusentals Hundproblem (Translation: COULD be same word, as "Doggone It!" IS, when bad stuff happens, people can say this! So since not sure what it is in Swedish, it is translated to: "Hundreds Of Thousands Of Dog Problems" and since "Hundra" means "Hundred" and "Hund" means "Dog" I obviously think they sounds like the same words, and "Tusan" is a saying when bad stuff happens too and is also a number, so i tried my best to do something similiar title, right? See?) Moral: Let sleeping dogs lie! - Låt sovande hundar ligga! Concrete Solution - Sockerbryggan (Translation: The Sugar Bridge. Another meaning in Swedish btw would be "Sockerbron", btw!) Moral: Take the bitter with the sweet! - Ta det bittera med det söta! Sea What I Found - Sjö Vad Jag Hittade (Wait, what?) (Translation: Same words, with "Sea" and the meaning with "See what i found", Btw, that is what and why!) Moral: There's plenty of fish in the sea! - Det finns gott om fisk i havet! Easy For You to Sleigh - Lätt För Dig att Släva (Translation: Same meaning, tho, "Släva" must been a mix with "Säga" (Say) and "Släde" (Sleigh). As ya remember?) Moral: Give until it hurts! - Ge tills det gör ont! Wishy Washy - Toalett Trubbel (Translation: Toilet Trouble. And so, "Toalettproblem", Is another way to translate "Toilet Trouble" Btw!) Moral: Wash behind the ears! - Tvätta bakom öronen! Who's to Flame? - Stora Lågor står i Huset! (Translation: Large Flames are in The House!) Moral: If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen! - Om du inte kan ta värmen, håll dig utanför köket! Every Litter Bit Hurts - Varje Liten Bit Gör Ont (Translation: Seems to be the same, tho it says the real meaning "Every Little Bit Hurts" and "Litter" on Swedish is "Skräpa Ner" Obviously, and of course, pretty easy title!) Moral: A new broom sweeps clean! - En ny kvast sopar rent! As You Wish - Anden I Lampan (Translation: The Genie In The Lamp) Moral: Be careful what you wish for! - Var försiktig med vad du önskar! Take a Hike - Skogstokigt (Translation: Forest Mad) Moral: Walk a mile in someone else's shoes! - Gå en mil i någon annans skor! Snow Place to Go - Snöplats att Gå (Translation: Same Title! That's the same title then!) Moral: A Friend-Ship Never Sinks! - Ett Vänsskepp Sjunker Aldrig! Dunce Upon a Time - Fnittran och Bönstjälken (Translation: Giggles and The Beanstalk) Moral: The sky's the limit when your heart's in it! - Himlen är gränsen när ditt hjärta är i det! Gems the Breaks - Krypto-Nöten (Translation: The Kryptonut) Moral: Pressure Makes Diamonds! - Trycket Gör Diamanter! (._. Pressure? ._. Isn't pressure bad? Idk if bad or not!) A Change of Heart - Hjärtattack (Translation: Heart Attack) Moral: Absence makes the heart grow fonder! - Frånvaro får hjärtat att växa efter! A Hole Lotta Love - Ett Underjordiskt Äventyr (Translation: An Underground Adventure) Moral: Anything worth doing is worth doing well! - Allt som är värt att göra är värt att göra bra! Mime to Five - Mimare till Fem (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Keep your nose to the grindstone - Håll näsan till slipstenen Blast From the Past - Tidsresa (Translation: Time Travel) Moral: Time heals all wounds! - Tiden läker alla sår! Chew Said a Mouthful - Du Tuggade en Munfull (Translation: You Chewed a Mouthful. ALMOST Same title btw tho, then!) Moral: Keep a stiff upper lip - Håll en styv överläpp See What Develops - Det Dagliga Ekollonet (Translation: The Daily Acorn) Moral: A picture is worth a thousand words! - En bild säger mer än tusen ord! Idol Curiosity - Idol-Nyfikenhet (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Step on a crack, break your mother's back - Steg på en spricka, bryt din mors rygg Home Is Where the Hurt Is - Hus Labyrinten (Translation: The House Labyrinth) Moral: Charity begins at home - Välgörenheten börja' hemma Aw, Shucks! - Grönsakskonkurrensen (Translation: The Vegetable Competition) Moral: Friends are flowers in the garden of life - Vänner är blommor i livets trädgård (Now THAT'S Charity! True Charity is cool!) A Sight for Sore Eyes - Ögonskador (Translation: Eye Injuries) Moral: When the outlook isn't good, try the uplook! - När utsikterna inte är bra, prova utsikterna! Wipe Out! - Torka Bort! (Translation: Remains the same, but can also mean "Wipe Away!" Btw!) Moral: Don't make waves - Gör inte vågor Letter Late than Never - Brev Sent än Aldrig (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Good things come in small packages - Bra saker finns i små paket (Comes in small things? Wow!) Wingin' It - Flygplans Fobi (Translation: Airplane Phobia (or just "Plane Phobia" btw) To be clear!) Moral: Look before you leap! - Titta innan du hoppar! Tongue in Cheek - Robot-Myran (Translation: The Robot Ant) Moral: Don't make a mountain out of an ant-hill! - Gör inte ett berg ur en myrkulle! Easy Comb, Easy Go - Flintskallig (Translation: Bald) Moral: Don't split hairs! - Dela inte hårstrån! I've Got You Under My Skin - Äventyr I Kroppen (Translation: Adventures In The Body) Moral: It's what's inside that counts! - Det är vad som är inne som räknas! In a Jam - I en Knipa (Translation: Remains the same, tho, "Jam" is also "Sylt" in Swedish BUT if food, this is trouble jam!) Moral: He who pays the Piper calls the tune! - Den som betalar Blåsaren kallar melodin! Junk in the Trunk - Saknad Elefant (Translation: Missing Elephant) (And... Yes trunks can be the elephant's nose AND something about a car yes?) Moral: A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush! - En fågel i handen är värd två i bushen! Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow - Hör Idag, Borta I Morgon (Translation: Same title!) Moral: Actions speak louder than words! - Handlingar säger mer än ord! Double Whammy Part 1 - Dubbel Trubbel Del 1 (Translation: Double Trouble Part 1 (It WAS meant to sound alike btw!)) Moral: Two heads are better than one! - Två huvuden är bättre än ett! And the last episode and moral: Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2) - Söta Kläder (Dubbel Trubbel Del 2) (Translation: Cute Clothes (Double Trouble Part 2) Yeah, idk why?) Moral: Two is company, three is a crowd! - Två är företag, tre är en folkmassa! That's all, phew, as we DID chat btw, i managed to finish this! Sorry but yeah it is a surprise! Here it is btw! Anyway thanks for reading and watching, bye! Category:Blog posts